


In This Together

by EverAfterWritings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena cabin - Freeform, Bunker 9, Cabin 13, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gods plan, Hades Cabin - Freeform, Multi, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Poseidon Cabin - Freeform, Two of them, Zeus Cabin - Freeform, cabin 1, cabin 3, cabin 6, oh baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterWritings/pseuds/EverAfterWritings
Summary: The first part of a trilogy! Percy and Annabeth get an unexpected surprise from the gods. Now, to stay safe, they have to go back to Camp Halfblood after not being there for two years because of a fallout between friends. Will the group of demigods be able to work together as they navigate new challenges? Rated for some sexual content. Nothing explicit or detailed.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

##  **1 - Oops**

* * *

They fell back on Percy’s bed, his hands freely roaming her torso under her shirt.

“Is this okay?” he asked breathlessly, breaking their kiss briefly.

Annabeth answered by sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head. “It’s perfect,” she said quietly. She slid his shirt up and he took the hint and pulled it off so her hands could feel across his chest. It took his breath away.

Percy’s hands cautiously moved up to her covered breasts, eliciting a soft moan from the woman beneath him. 

“Gods… Annabeth, I love you,” he whispered against her lips. 

Annabeth deepened their kiss. “I love you too, Percy,” she replied. 

He slid his hands to the waistband of her shorts and fumbled with the button. She reached down and helped him get the shorts off then slid the elastic of his basketball shorts off his hips.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked one last time.

“A hundred percent,” Annabeth replied confidently. 

Percy reached over to the drawer by his bed and grabbed the little square foil. 

He looked back at Annabeth. The love in her eyes gave him the last bit of encouragement he needed.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I woke up and immediately wondered where I was. Then I remembered that I was at Percy's house and what had happened the night before started coming back to me. I looked down and realized I was completely naked and so was Percy, who lay sleeping next to me. 

"Um, Percy? Percy, wake up." I tried covering myself up but the sheets were caught on something and only came up to the bottom of my ribs. Fabulous.

Percy slowly woke up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning Wise Girl. Why are you in my be-oooh," he stopped when he saw the top half of my body. I tried to cover my breasts up with my hands but he rolled over next to me and held my hands down. 

"Don't Annabeth. You are beautiful," he assured me. 

He then started to kiss my chest. I moaned and tangled my fingers through his hair. 

“Percy?” I muttered into his hair.

He groaned and sat up to look at me. “Yes?” he asked.

I brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “If we don’t get out your mom is going to wonder what’s taking so long for us to go downstairs. I’d rather her not barge in and find out I didn’t sleep in the guest room,” I reminded him. 

Percy’s eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. In less than two minutes he was dressed. How boys are able to do that? I will never know. 

“I’ll go talk to her so you can get back to the guest room without her noticing,” he said as he turned to the door. 

I nodded in agreement. He left the room. I waited until I heard him talking to Sally and Paul before I tiptoed down the hall to the guest room, where I got dressed and ready for the day. 

“Good morning, Sally, Paul,” I said cheerily as I walked into the kitchen. I walked up behind my boyfriend, who was eating a bowl of cereal, and kissed his cheek before I sat down at the table. 

“Good morning, Annabeth. Help yourself to any of the cereal. I have some healthier ones in the cabinet next to the fridge. Somebody insists on getting the extra sugary cereals,” Sally said, pointedly glancing at her son. 

Percy looked up from his bowl. “Hey, cocoa puffs are delicious  _ AND _ nutritious. It says so on the box,” he responded. 

I shook my head at my ridiculous boyfriend and grabbed the box of whole-grain cereal and poured a bowl for myself. Sally and Paul had invited us to stay the week with them, so this was only day one of seven. Percy and I have both been attending school in New Rome and I am very much looking forward to the rest of the week. 

* * *

***five days later***

I woke up next to Percy once again. I had spent three nights in his room, and the other nights in the guest room. I rolled onto my side and pressed a kiss to Percy’s shoulder. 

My eyes focused on the clock by his bed. 

“Shoot! Percy, it’s late,” I said, shaking him awake. 

Percy frowned and groaned. “What?” he muttered.

“Look at the clock,” I told him.

He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. “My mom is going to be here any second to check on me,” he said nervously.

No sooner had he said it than there was a knock on the door. “Percy? Annabeth? I know you are both in there. Can we have a conversation in the living room please?” Sally’s voice came through the door. 

Percy sighed. “We’ll be out in a second, mom,” he called, not bothering to pretend I wasn’t in the room. 

We both got up and quickly dressed before going out to the main room. 


	2. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments! Thanks for reading!

##  **2 - Results** ****

**Annabeth**

I walked into the living room with Percy's hand in mine. Sally and Paul were waiting, standing in front of the couch. Paul was holding a plate of scrambled eggs, which I assumed was his breakfast. It looked like Sally had made him leave the kitchen table to have this conversation with me and Percy. But that wasn’t what I was focusing on. For some reason, the look and smell of the eggs was making me feel quite sick. I thought I could power through it, but my stomach churned and I rushed to the bathroom. 

I vaguely heard Percy calling after me, but I didn’t stop. The contents of my stomach rushed back up and into the toilet. When my stomach had finished heaving, I sat back, wrapping my arms around my stomach and bringing my knees up to my chest. 

There was a soft knock on the door. 

“Yes?” I called hoarsely.

“Annabeth, dear, can I come in?” Sally asked.

I reached over and unlocked the door. Sally opened the door and got a cloth from the cabinet and wet it. She held the cool cloth to my forehead in a soothing manner. 

“Thanks,” I whispered.

“Of course,” Sally replied. We sat in silence for a few more moments before Sally spoke again. 

“Annabeth, Percy told me you two used protection, but I still want to make sure…” she said softly. She reached into her apron pocket. 

“I got this from my bathroom. I think it would be a good idea for you to take it, just in case,” Sally told me, holding a small box out to me. I bit my lip nervously when I saw it was a pregnancy test. 

I nod my head in agreement and take the little box from her hands. 

“I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything,” Sally assured me before pressing a soft kiss to my temple. She made to leave the bathroom. But before she shut the door I asked, “Could you tell Percy to come in here? Please?”

Sally nodded with a smile and left.

I opened the box, took a deep breath, and quickly took the test before Percy came in. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

**Percy**

I heard the bathroom door close as my mom went into the room. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, bouncing my leg nervously. My mom came back out and frowned at me. 

"Percy, honey, if this test is positive, I'm going to..." 

I cut my mom off, "you are going to what? Get mad? Well honestly mom, you have no right to get mad! You got pregnant when you were only 18! Annabeth and I are 19, almost 20. You can't get mad. This is actually a better situation than it was when you got pregnant with me. At least if Annabeth is..." I paused, scared to say it "at least if Annabeth is pregnant, I'll stay, unlike my dad. I will stay and help. I'm not disappearing for 12 years like Poseidon." 

I looked up at my mom and regretted saying those things. She looked hurt. "Mom, I'm sorry. I just snapped and I..."

"No honey, you had every right to say that. I needed to hear that. I'm looking at it in a different way now. I was just worried. I didn’t want what happened with your father and I to ever happen with you. I was so young… I guess your father wasn’t that young but he seemed young. I just wanted you guys to be able to have a few more years and maybe finish college before adding the responsibility of a child. But look, we don't even know if the test is positive or negative yet," Sally interrupted. She sat down next to me and hugged me. I leaned into her, just like when I was little.

“She asked me to send you in there with her,” my mom told me. I nodded and stood up. My legs took me to the bathroom without me having to think about it. I knocked and heard Annabeth’s quiet consent before I opened the door. 

She was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bathtub. I saw the little stick sitting on the counter. 

“We have to wait until it beeps,” Annabeth said nervously. 

I slid down the wall and sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and leaning my head back against the wall. A sigh escaped my lips.

“I never thought we’d be sitting here this early… like, I thought maybe five years down the road…” Annabeth whispered.

“Me too. But whatever that test says, we are still together. We defeated several titans and Mother Earth herself! Surely we can handle a baby,” I said with a laugh. 

Annabeth grinned and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

Our fingers linked together as we waited. My arms wrapped around her and she rested her forehead on my chest. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” I replied. If only she could know just how much.

Then the test beeped and I reached up to grab it. I handed it to Annabeth upside down. 

Annabeth took a deep breath beside me. “Ready?” she asked quietly.

I nodded in response. Then she flipped the test over.

I looked at the stick in shock. 

I heard Annabeth whisper, “what?” 

Her hands shook as she set the stick back on the counter. 

We walked back into the living room together where Paul and my mom were sitting on the sofa. They both looked up at us expectantly

I squeezed Annabeth’s hand encouragingly. 

She took a deep, shaky breath then said, “Um, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram @everafterwritings to see when I update and to get behind the scenes looks into my writing process!


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**3 - Unexpected visitors**

**Sally**

I am going to be a grandmother. I can't believe it. My eyes looked over my son. I could tell he was nervous, but at the same time there was an excitement in his eyes as well.

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. My son was going to be a dad. Memories from when he was little came back to mind.

Memories of when he was little and he had gotten a baby doll from the thrift store that day while we were shopping for clothes for his first day of kindergarten.

"Mommy," he had said, "is it fun being a mommy?"

I had smiled. "It is my favorite thing to do," I told him.

"Can I be a mommy someday?" the little five year-old asked me.

"Well, you won't be a mommy. You can be a daddy someday when your a lot older. You'll find a girl who makes you smile and you will want to be with her forever. Then you will love each other so much and you will be able to have a baby of your own. You'll be a daddy and she will be a mommy," I replied with a smile. Percy had held up his little baby doll.

"I'll practice with this baby," he said in a matter of fact way.

"That sounds like a good idea, baby," I had told him as I helped him buckle into the car.

He had talked about how he couldn't wait to have a real baby someday. He had, of course, grown out of it as he had gotten older, much preferring skateboards and basketball to dolls. But I always held that memory very dearly. And now his little five-year-old wish had come true.

"Wait, but you guys said you used a condom, right?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. We used a condom every time. I honestly don't know how this happened," he said, sounding just as confused as I was.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the center of the room. We all shut our eyes and turned our heads away.

"What the hell?" Paul shouted when we finally were able to open our eyes again.

In the middle of my living room stood a beautiful woman. She seemed to be glowing. Her dark hair was pulled up in a braided bun at the base of her head. She wore a long grey dress that was in a Greek cut. It flowed down to the ground. Over it she wore an elegantly carved silver breastplate. It didn't look big and heavy, it looked like she could move more easily in it while it still provided protection. I looked at her face and noticed her fierce gray eyes and immediately knew who she was.

It was Annabeth's mother, the goddess Athena.

There was another bright flash next to her and a man appeared. I knew this man immediately and slowly backed up and sat back on the couch. I could never forget those Hawaiian shirts and the shorts. But those sea green eyes that matched my son's…

"Poseidon?"

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hello, my darling. Mr. Blowfish," he said, nodding to Paul.

Paul was about to correct him but I gently placed my hand on his knee to warn him to just keep quiet.

**Percy**

I was shocked.

"Mom?" Annabeth whispered next to me.

"Dad?" I asked a little louder.

Poseidon laughed and walked over to me, pulling me into a big hug.

"Haha! My son is going to be a dad! Isn't that great, Athena?" he asked, looking back towards his niece.

Athena rolled her eyes at my dad's antics.

"It would be, if it wasn't my daughter who was forced to carry the child," she said, her voice even and serious.

"Mom, with all due respect, why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"We thought we could answer your question. Zeus had Artemis cause the contraceptive to fail. We need that child," the goddess explained.

I frowned. I did not want my kid to already be part of some prophecy or plan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This child will be essential in the future. We couldn't wait for you both to have this child on your own," Athena answered.

"Unfortunately, that's all we can tell you," Poseidon said. Both of the gods suddenly looked out at the sky through the window.

"Father is calling us back. Believe me, if there is another way for this to happen, I will find it. I never wanted a child of mine to produce a child with a child of Poseidon," Athena said as she started glowing. She suddenly disappeared. Poseidon grinned at us and waved before he also vanished.

I frowned and rubbed my fingers over Riptide in my pocket.

"Percy?" Annabeth said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It has been days and the gods already have something big planned for our kid. Why can't they just leave us alone? And why did it have to be us?" I grumbled.

"Because we are powerful, especially together. I guess any children we have will also be quite powerful," Annabeth reasoned.

I sighed. "I guess so…" I agreed. I pulled my pen from my pocket and took the cap off, watching as it grew into a sword in my grip. I gazed at the celestial bronze, lost in thought.

Then I remembered something. "Wait, Annabeth, we have to tell your dad."


End file.
